The Moon and Star Guardians
by eternal fire123
Summary: Ever wonder why there was no moon or star guardian? It was because the rings were hidden and lost through time but have now reemerged for the new Vongola family. Please read and review. No flames. :3
1. Chapter 1: The Moon and Star Guardians

HEY CHECK OUT THIS STORY AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! Please review and don't flame. :3

Chapter 1: The Moon and Star Guardians

In Namamori, Japan….

"Hey Reborn," Tsuna asked the baby that was sitting on his head.

"Yeah…" Reborn replied.

"How come we don't have a moon or star guardian?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since there is a sun guardian, shouldn't there be a moon or star guardian?"

"To tell you the truth, there was once a moon guardian and star in the 1st Vongola family named Luna and Star, which is also the Italian words for moon and star. They were siblings. But after their death, the moon and star ring was lost so there could be no more future moon or star guardians."

"That's to bad."

"It is. But rumor has it, that before she died, Luna and Star gave their rings to their husbands (also their partners) to hide until the time was right for it to reemerge. In other words, because you guys are the second generation of the 1st family (a/n as in the 1st guardians and the 10th are the same) then the rings should appear soon before your inheritance."

"Ugh… I wish it would appear soon before I do the inheritance ceremony."

Suddenly the ground shook really hard at the abandoned field that the pair were walking by. The ground split open to reveal a small cave at the bottom.

"Owowowowowowow!" Tsuna cried out in pain because he had fallen done onto his head and now there was a big bump.

"Hey Tsuna!"

"What Reborn."

"Go check out that cave okay?"

"Why should I?"

"You don't want me to shot you doya?" Reborn asked while holding a gun that was aimed at Tsuna's head.

"Okay! Okay! Don't shot!" Tsuna shouted while running to the cave in order to escape the gun wielding baby.

As Tsuna entered the cave, he noticed something glittering a few feet ahead. As he approached, he saw that it was small chest so he carried it outside to where Reborn was waiting.

"About time, Tsuna-Dame."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. Let's open up the chest and see what's inside."

Reborn gave the lock a kick which made it crack into pieces. Then he opened it and found two rings with a bracelet and a necklace with a few books that looked like journals. There was also a piece of paper in the chest too but they ignored it at first.

"Hey Reborn, look at the rings. They look like one of the Vongola family rings."

"What! That's impossible. Let me see that."

Reborn snatched the rings and looked at them. One ring looked like a Vongola family ring except that there was a moon with three stars aligned from the upper point of the moon to the bottom point. While the other had a large star with a small moon to the right of it.

"Dear god. It's the moon and star guardian rings."

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

"It is. Now that we found the rings, we just have to worry about finding the guardians."

"Ugh, more work," Tsuna groans, then stops and looks at the paper that was in the chest. It reads:

_Kuroko Tetsuya & Kise Ryouta_

_Seirin High School_

"Hey Reborn. Look at this piece of paper. It has two names and a school on it."

Reborn looks at the paper and says, "Well know we can find our guardians."

PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAME! :3


	2. Chapter 2: IMPORTANT WARNING

IMPORTANT! MUST READ! OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY AT ALL!

IN THIS STORY, KISE AND KUROKO ARE RELATED (COUSINS) BECAUSE I NOW HAVE A SUDDEN INTEREST FOR KISE AND I CAN WORK HIM VERY WELL INTO THE STORY….

KISE AND KUROKO'S PAST WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN THE STORY BUT IT WILL MAINLY FOCUS ON BOTH WITH A 55% (TO KISE) AND A 45% (TO KUROKO).

ALSO, KISE IS NOT A MODEL BUT STILL HAS THE BUBBLY PERSONALITY…HE/SHE IS ALSO ATTENDING SEIRIN BECAUSE HE/SHE ALSO NOTICED "THE CHANGE" AND DECIDED TO JOIN KUROKO TO DISCOVER A NEW BASKETBALL.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SUDDEN CHANGE…DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE I SAID SO AND THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN UPDATE AND KEEP THE STORY GOING.

NOTE THE PAIRINGS:

FEM KUROKO / AOMINE

FEM KISE / MIDORIMA

THIS IS BECAUSE I THINK THAT KISE AND KUROKO MAKE PERFECT FEMALES AND THEIR PAIRINGS GO ALONG WITH THE PLOT I HAVE IN MIND.

THAT WILL BE ALL…PEACE….MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3: We're Mafia?

NEW CHAPPIE! YAY! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE WARNING IN THE LAST CHAPPIE READ IT NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT GET THIS CHAPTER :3

Chapter 2: We're Mafia?

NOTICE: READ THE MINI PARAGRAPH ABOVE THE CHAPTER TITLE FOR IMPORTANT INFO ON THIS CHAPTER BEFORE CONTINUING BECAUSE THERE IS SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU GO INTO SHOCK FOR A WHILE….PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO….DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU….please continue.

At Seirin High…

It was the end of the school day and everybody was leaving except the basketball team that was currently training for the Winter Cup championships.

"Come on everybody! FASTER FASTER! No slacking or else I'll triple the training menu!" the coach, Riko shouted.

All the members groaned but continued with what they were doing. Suddenly a voice spoke up, "ummm excuse me?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and started at the middle school boy that was standing by the doorway. But it wasn't the boy that shocked them, it was the baby that was sitting on top of the boy in mafia wear with a lizard on his hat.

Then they all stared at the boy again and he said, "Ummmmmm…. Is there a Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta here?"

Everybody then proceeded to look at their blue haired comrade who was currently on the floor drinking water and then at their blond hair comrade who was currently shooting hoops. They both stared at everybody which made them uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Kuroko said.

The boy said, "Ummmm… Could I talk to you two for a moment?"

Kuroko and Kise looked over at Riko and she nodded. He and walked over to where the boy was and the boy led him outside.

Everybody just stood there wondering what just happened then Riko shouted, "MOVE EVERYBODY! THE TRAINING HAS NOW BEEN TRIPLED!"

Everybody shouted their disagreement until Riko gave off a deadly aura. Which of course shut them up immediately.

Outside the gym…

Kuroko and Kise were staring at the objects the boy, Tsuna, had just given them.

"What are these?" Kuroko asked.

"These are objects that once belonged to the first moon guardian," the baby, Reborn, explained, "Those are the rings of the Vongola moon guardian and star guardian, the books are the first guardians' journals, and the bracelet and necklace wer probably there weapons."

Kuroko stared at them with another blank look.

"I have a question Kuroko, Kise. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"EHHH Reborn isn't that a little too private?"

"I just want to know because Luna wrote that the next moon and star guardians would be female."

"But still…"

"Don't make me shoot you Tsuna-dame," Reborn said while holding a gun aimed at Tsuna's head.

"Alright! Don't shoot. Don't shoot." Tsuna said while cowering on the ground.

Kuroko gave them another blank look, looked at Kise and then said, "Girl."

"EHHHHHH! But how, you both look like guys." Tsuna shouted with wide eyes.

"Well that's because we bound our chest and are currently wearing wigs made of our own hair! So no would suspect us!" Kise said rather enthusiatically.

"Then would be so kind as to take off your wigs for a second," Reborn asked.

Kuroko nodded then took off his-her wig. Long light-blue hair tumbled down and ended just a few inches above the waist.

Kise took off his-her wig which allowed golden blond hair, a inch or two shorter than Kuroko's hair, to fall out.

Tsuna stared and stared some more until Reborn kicked him in the head and called him an idiot.

"Thank you. You can put the wigs back on. Please wear your guardian rings. Oh and here, wear these rings too. I found them inside one of the journals," Reborn said.

Kise put on the rings that glowed brightly before fading away quickly. One ring was the family ring with the moon and stars on it, and the other was the box ring, which had a wolf on it.

Kuroko then put on both rings, which glowed with a strong light before fading back into the rings. The ring had a star with a moon next to it. The other had a dog on it.

"Please come to Namamori Middle School this Saturday so you can meet the other guardians," Reborn said.

Kuroko just nodded and then walked back to the school with Kise waving back to them with a smile.

Then Reborn shouted, "Oh! And come looking like you should look!"

Kuroko just continued to walk while Kise gave a thumbs up.

"Come on Tsuna, let's go back home now and tell the others the news."

At the gym…

The team stopped what they were doing again and watched Kuroko and Kise enter with some weird objects and proceeded to put them into their bags. Then Kuroko went to their coach and said, "We;re going to be leaving early, okay?"

Riko stared at Kuroko for a while before nodding and started to shout at them again.

The team started to give out shouts of protests as to why Kuroko and Kise got to leave early but not them.

"Another word and I triple the training again," shouted Riko.

More groans but the team started to do what they were doing again.

Only a few of them noticed the two rings Kuroko and Kise now wore on their hands and wondered what they were.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPPIE! PLEASE REVIEW and read my other stories too! Just so you know, I'm revising my Freezing story again so don't read it yet. :3


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Family

NEW CHAPPIE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! : 3

Chapter 3: Meet the Family

On Saturday…

"Ahh," Gokudera groaned, "Where is this moon and star guardian that you said was coming 10th."

"They should be here soon," Tsuna replied waiting anxiously because he knew that if they didn't come then Hibari was going to kill him for wasting his time.

All of the guardians, including Hibari (A/N LOL big shock- he wants to see if the new guardians were herbivores or not), were assembled on the roof of Namamori Middle waiting for the new guardians to show up.

Finally the door opened to reveal two people nobody had seen before.

"Hello!" shouted one of the girls.

"Ah! Kise, Kuroko, you came!" Tsuna said happily, "Everybody, here is the moon guardian, Kise Ryouta and the star guardian, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Everybody stared at the girls. Kuroko looked about 14 years old with long light-blue hair wearing a tank top with a mid-sleeve jacket and short pants that were mid-thigh. She had a blank face while her companion, Kise was the complete opposite. Kise looked like a 14 year old with long golden blonde hair, wearing tank top with a short sleeved shirt underneath and some knee length jeans.

Yamamoto walked up to the pair and said, "Hi! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Nice to meet you Yamamoto," Kise said with a big smile while Kuroko only nodded.

"Nice to meet you too. Let me introduce you to everybody. The gray-haired guy over there is Gokudera Hayato, the white-haired guy with the bandage on his nose is Ryohei Sasagawa, the guy over there with the perfect's band is Hibari Kyoya, you already met Tsuan and Reborn, the baby cow is Lambo, and the girls over there with the blond hair, black hair, and pineapple styled hair are Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, and Chrome Dokuro in that order."

"Hello," Kuroko said.

Kyoko and Haru were happy that there were other girls in their group but they thought they had more competition.

"Ummm, I have a question," Chrome said, "What does the moon and star flame stand for? We know that Storm is disintegration, Rain is tranquility, Cloud is propagation, Mist is construction, Lightening is hardening, Sun is stimulation, and Sky is harmony but what is moon?" (A/N just a little bit of extra info)

"That is a very good question Chrome," Reborn said, "The moon flame represents two things because there are two sides of it. The light side and the dark side. The light side represents serenity, as in peace. The dark side represents insanity. While the star stands for invisibility and prominence"

"Whew! I'm glad I don't have to deal with flames like that," Gokudera said.

"Gokudera! You shouldn't say something like that!" Yamamoto said.

"You guys do know that we're still standing over here right?" Kise said, interrupting the two.

"Sorry, Kise. Just ignore Gokudera here. He never pays attention to what he's saying," Kyoko said.

"Hey!" he shouted in protest.

Kuroko turned to Tsuna and said, "Are we done yet? Please we have to go and meet some people."

"Ohhh…" Haru said, "Are they your boyfriends?"

"Ummmm….yeah," Kuroko said, with a slight blush coming to her face.

_YES!_ Kyoko and Haru shouted internally.

"Yeah, you can go…but can you come to the inheritance ceremony next month?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, we've got some games this month but not next month so sure," responded Kise.

"Okay see you!"

"Bye," Kuroko said.

Everyone except Hibari said their good byes as Kuroko and Kise left.

*STOP*...This is because Hibari got pissed that Tsuna wasted his time so Tsuna quickly ran away before Hibari could kill him...please continue...

As Kuroko and Kise walked toward the parked where they promised to meet Aomine and Midorima, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched by someone (A/N or some people…evil grin).

They just shrugged it off not knowing that their secret was going to be revealed sooner than they thought.

WELL! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME! MY HEART AND MIND ARE TOO WEAK FOR INSULTS SO PLEASE….JUST DON'T. :3


	5. Chapter 5: They Are What!

NEW CHAPPIE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If you don't know already I OWN NOTHING! Except the plot. Also, Seirin has not gone against the school that has Papa in it…..if you ever read the manga. :3

Chapter 4: THEY ARE WHAT!

At Seirin High…

The guys, (meaning Kagami, Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, and Kiyoshi) of the team met up after practice to discuss what they saw after Kuroko and Kise left.

"Since when did Kuroko and Kise start wearing rings?" Hyuga said.

"After they met with that kid, dumbass," Kagami replied.

"What did you say, punk?" Hyuga said with tick marks showing on his face.

"Guys, calm down," Kiyoshi said, attempting to calm the two hotheaded guys down.

Koganei decided to say, "I think we should talk to Riko. She seems to know something that we don't."

All of the guys agreed to corner Riko before she left.

And they did.

"Hey guys. What's wrong," Riko said, a little nervous because six guys were surrounding her.

"We just wanted to ask you if you knew what was up with Kuroko and Kise. You seemed to know something that we don't," Izuki said.

"Ummm…I don't know what you're talking about," Riko said, stuttering.

"Then why are you stuttering," Hyuga said.

Riko started to back down a little when the guys started to give off creepy auras.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and said, "If you guys really want to know, then why don't ask Kuroko or Kise yourself. She'll probably tell you."

At that statement, Riko quickly covered her mouth thinking, _Oh Snap! Sorry Kuroko, Kise but they would've found out sooner or later._

The guys stood there in silence until Riko's words completely settled in.

"WHAT! KUROKO AND KISE ARE GIRLS!" everybody shouted.

"Ummm…yeah," Riko said.

"HOW!"

"WHY!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"DOES THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES EVEN KNOW!"

"Why don't you ask Kuroko or Kise your self?" Riko said, "I have already said too much."

"But we don't even know where Kuroko or Kise lives," Hyuga said.

"Then go to the park tomorrow. Kuroko and Kise told me that they were going on a double date with Aomine and Midorima," Riko replied.

"WHAT!"

"THEY'VE GOT BOYFRIENDS!"

"AND IT'S AOMINE/MIDORIMA!"

"Yes," Riko said with tick marks starting to appear, "When we were having a girl's night together with Satsuki, they told us about what they were going to do on Saturday."

_SATSUKI KNOWS! _Everybody thought, with horrified expressions.

"Well what are they going to do?" Kiyoshi asked.

"They said that they was going to play a two-on-two game then hang out at the amusement park."

"Two-on-Two…Is that even possible against someone like Aomine and Midorima?" Mitobe asked.

"You remember that rumour about the phantom sixth player and the joker?" Riko asked.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then do you remember that along with that rumour there was another one were it was said that despite the fact that the generation of miracles were geniuses, they all considered one person to be their superior. And that one of them was hiding a terrible past and secret. Do you know who they are?"

"The phantom sixth player which is …. Kuroko! And the other person must be Kise," Kagami said, "Is that even possible!"

"I had asked Kuroko that and she said that Kise had a double personality because of what happened to her in the past. It was her way of coping I guess, but whenever it came out, Kise acted more crazy and happy than usual"

"The Joker huh?" Koganei said, "Ah! I remember reading an article about it once when they interviewed the Generation of Miracles."

"Really? What did it say?" Riko asked.

"At the end of every interview, the reporter asked each player if they ever thought of anyone being able to be their superior. They all said that one of the players was dubbed the Joker by them. When the reporter asked what they meant by that, they all said that this player became like a psycho on the court. Then whoever played against them when they were like that was crushed, demolished, slaughtered, etc."

Everybody was shocked at that information about Kise but Koganei continued on.

"Then reporter asked how this was possible, all they said was that because that player suffered from a traumatic event, they developed a double personality to cope with the trauma. The other personality was a completely different side from what the other person was really like. The reporter asked if that's how that player gained recognition from that personality. They said no, that player was still very strong even without the double personality. Then when the reporter tried to ask what the event was and who the player was, all the players said, I will never tell. And then the interview ended there."

"We really should talk to Kuroko and Kise tomorrow," Hyuga said.

The guys agreed and left Riko with a sense of guilt behind.

On Saturday…

The guys were hanging out at the basketball courts, waiting for Kuroko, Kise, Midorima and Aomine to show up.

At around 10:00am, they saw Aomine and Midorima show up at one of the basketball courts that was two away from theirs.

Another 10 minutes passed and then two girls with long blue hair and long blonde hair walk by their court.

"Hey," Koganei said, "Look at those cute girls."

"We're here to ask Kuroko and Kise questions Kaganei," Kagami said, "Not stalk girls."

But Koganei continued to watch the girls walk until his jaw suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Holy S***! Those girl's are Kise and Kuroko!"

"What! How do you know?" Kyoshi asked.

"They're talking to Aomine and Midorima and they just started to play a basketball game…Two-on-TWo."

The guys watched as Aomine and Kuroko and Kise and Midorima were playing Two-on-Twp with each other, clearly having fun because they were laughing and smiling at each other.

"It looks so cute doesn't it?" a feminine voice suddenly said.

_Woah!_ All the guys reeled back in shock after hearing the voice.

"Satsuki?" Hyuga said.

"The one and only!" she replied.

"What are you doing here?" Izuki asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that nobody messes with their time together," she replied with a smile, "I already caught three girl who were stalking the girls as they were on their way to meet the boys."

Satsuki indicated the three girls who were currently tied to a tree and begging to be let go.

_SCARY!_ The guys thought.

"Oh look! They're all done."

The guys turned their head in time to see the four walk out of the basket ball courts and onto a patch of grass beneath a tree, shading them from the sun. Kuroko and Aomine were under the shade while Kise and Midorima started to walk down the path to the ice cream car.

They were sweaty after playing basketball for a while and they were still laughing together.

Suddenly Aomine pulled Kuroko into a kiss, which caused the guys to blush in embarrassment and turn their heads away.

"You know. Maybe we should ask Kuroko and Kise before we have that match with 'Dad' tomorrow," Hyuga said.

The other guys agreed but Kiyoshi said, "Awww. No fair! I'm going to be entertaining my cousins while you get answers and get to play a match."

"Quit whining you idiot!" Hyuga shouted while smacking Kiyoshi, "We need to win this match and the matches after that in order to make it to the Winter Cup!"

"Alright! Alright! Just make sure you tell me what they said okay."

"Don't worry. We will." Came the reply.

The guys walked off, going their separate ways, wondering how to get answers out of Kuroko and Kise and how to win against 'Dad'.

WELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK! R & R! UNTIL THEN PEOPLE! PEACE! :3


End file.
